Sariel Echelon
Sariel is a character belonging to the user... uh, Sariel. Still a work in progress. Backstory Sariel was born in Phenac City, Orre, only child of a homosexual female couple. The product of artificial insemination from a sperm donor, Sariel would never know her biological father. Unfortuitously for her, her parents quickly discovered a sense of detatchment from her as their work life extended and they realized they were less than ready for a child. She was prone to prolonged visits to the Phenac City Day Care and lonely nights alone in the family's apartment. Very brief were her parent's interactions with her, not unfriendly but often short and hasty. They would generally buy her whatever she wanted, took her to the park to let her wander around, and tried to raise her in what little time they had with her, but she was still very detatched from her parents. Initially unhappy, she grew to prefer the company of herself as time passed. She loved to engage herself in books and often went to the library and bookstore by herself, with money she had been given by her parents. Most of all, Sariel loved Pokemon. The bright illustrations of these alien creatures delighted and fascinated her, and her greatest dream (like many other children) was to go on a grand and wonderful journey to see every Pokemon in the world. As she grew, she attended Phenac City's large public school, where she became engrossed in her schoolwork and learning more about Pokemon. She was cautious around the other children, quiet but not yet unfriendly. After discovering that most families have a mother and a father, she inquired offhand about why she had two mothers, and the title of "girl with two mommies" followed her all through school. Infamy quickly surrounded her, and her social circle dwindled to just a few acquaintences She did very well in her schoolwork and was boasted about by her teachers, and occasionally praised by her parents. While sometimes prone to bullying, she was never quite pushed over the edge and generally kept to herself. She kept reading in her spare time and eventually expanded her pool of activities to playing computer games, browsing the Internet, and writing. She had a longwithstanding crush on a boy in her class named Damien. For about 2 years she pined after him, and when she was around 13, tried to admit her affections for him and was shot down... horribly, earning herself a speech about why she was weird and ugly and different and gay. She ran home in tears and realized that humans are mean and evil creatures, not worth her time or words. She was already self-sufficient and alone enough to solidify this idea in her head. Seeds of mistrust and anger flared into life at the far reaches of her mind, eventually blooming into flowers of paranoia and hatred that would stay with her for a very long time. At 14 she was allowed to venture out on her own Pokemon journey. Her parents sent her off to Hoenn at her request. Docking close to Petalburg, she made the journey herself to Littleroot, and received a Mudkip from Professor Birch. The first Pokemon she had ever had as her own, Sariel was ecstatic, and quickly grew attatched to the little animal, naming him Atticus after one of her original fiction characters. Atticus was a funny little Mudkip that seemed very protective of his master, even from an early point in their adventure. The care and love that he showed for her made some strong psychological impacts on her, newfound happiness coming to life like a forest fire. This drove her to become, better, to explore this huge wide world, befriend more Pokemon and accomplish her dreams. Together, they completely decimated Roxanne's gym and made good headway into Brawly's gym before being defeated by him. Training in Dewford Caverns earned her Neleus the Aron and the eventually the badge. 3 years rolled past, and before Sariel knew it she'd obtained 7 of 8 Hoenn gym badges and had a team of 4 strong, intelligent Pokemon. She'd come to a block at the Sootopolis City Gym, having challenged Juan over and over for about a month before giving up entirely, not wanting to waste any more energy and pursuing a task she thought was far out of her reach. Instead, Sariel turned her attention to the Tatsu region. A new start for her, new training opportunities, and a brand new region to explore. Having just recently turned 18, she feels as though the entire world is open to her. Personality Sariel is an exceedingly self-contained and overall self-reliant character, wracked with paranoia and doubt, preferring the comfort of solitude and silence to the bustle of civilization or the presence of other humans. Never one to argue with truth, she takes no offense to being described as an "ice queen". Her eyes in a constant narrow of mistrust, she regards all who approach with stony indifference and a no-nonsense businesslike temprament. She tends to be quick and to the point, not one for needless words, and will usually show ire to those who attempt to probe her further. As such, it is hard to befriend Sariel and harder to keep her as a friend. She will not open up to anyone who she does not trust (read: everyone), and often flat-out ignores those who attempt to prod her into sociableness. She will never personally attack anyone unless she feels it is just. While Sariel's exceeding distaste of humanity may be the first thing one notices, one may also notice the kindness and care that she shows to her Pokemon. She is friendly, helpful, and empathetic to her Pokemon, an odd sight considering she wouldn't give you the time of day if you bowed to her and kissed her feet. Sariel even shows them physical affection, often giving hugs to Atticus and playing with the curls attatched to Pallas' ears, for example. She is extremely embarrased whenever anyone catches her doing so, and often makes a note to avoid said person for a long period of time. She can be greatly engrossed in a battle, letting intense emotion show in her commands. Sariel believes that her enthusiasm and voice encourage her Pokemon to do their best, and she behaves accordingly. When allowed her precious, precious solitude, Sariel's true colors surface. She is exceedingly calm and collected, inquisitive and knowledgable. She takes solace in exploring the world around her and respects everything about the nature, not finding it beneath her to sleep on the twisted branches of a tree or in lofty hollows filled with dirt and dead leaves. She never leaps before looking; there is always a reason behind every one of her actions, everything carefully thought-out and often planned in her mind ahead of time. There's obviously a warm core under her ice heart (as shown by her kindness toward her Pokemon) and like all humans, she can be poisoned with feelings of affection towards others of her own species. However, her last bout of affection made a profoundly bad impact on her, and her opinions on love are skewed and mangled as a result. It's not beyond the realm of possibility for her to find love in someone else, though... Habits Sariel doesn't take very good care of herself. She can be seen skipping meals and fighting off the effects of sleep deprivation. While she doesn't care much for her health, she mantains her image constantly, making sure she is never dirty or grubby-looking and grooming herself well. She usually has a Pokemon following her outside of her ball, following after her. Atticus is small enough that he often asks to be held by her or sits on her shoulders, pushing her ponytail to either side to make room for himself. Sariel likes to hum to herself when she is exploring, and even sing when she is particularly engrossed in a song or venture. However, she's... not the best singer. Bluntly she's got a singing voice that only Arceus could love. Sariel is aware of this and only sings when she is sure no one is around. Appearance Sariel's skin is light peach, but not quite pale. She is frail and skinny, standing at only 5'3" and weighing little more than a Luxray. Both her hair and eyes are a rich, dark hue of scarlet. Her hair is very scruffy with short bangs around her head and face, an "ahoge" (tuft of hair) sticking up from the back. The brunt of her hair is exceedingly long, just about as long as she herself, tied into a ponytail behind her with a large black bow. Her attire changes from day to day, but she seems to favor garments of a more flattering nature for reasons unknown. She is never seen without her short black jacket with fingerless glove-sleeves or her red Pokeball belt. She has several tops, but is seen often with a black-and-white striped or purely black or white tank-top that is long enough to also serve as a skirt, bearing more of a resemblance to a one-piece. She has thigh-high stockings in similar monochrome colors, seen often with a striped pair, and white boots. Pokemon ' Atticus' the Marshtomp - Sariel's starter, received as a Mudkip from Professor Birch in Littleroot. Always looking forward to life with his characteristic smile, Atticus is Sariel's longest companion and friend, and shares a unique bond with her. His positive, optimistic attitude and consistent reliability in battle has made his trainer proud and commanded the respect of the other Pokemon on her team, even becoming something of a leader to them. He is very protective of Sariel and is often seen outside of his Pokeball not just because he prefers it, but also to keep an eye on her. ' Neleus '''the Lairon - Sariel's second Pokemon, discovered as an Aron when she ventured far into the Dewford Caves. As she encroached on his territory, Neleus found himself insulted and challenged her and Atticus to a fight, which he narrowly lost (and furthermore ended in his capture). Initially despondent and longing after his old life in Dewford Caves, he was rowdy and didn't care much for Sariel. However, he warmed up to her as she helped him achieve many victories other other Pokemon, and eventually evolve into Lairon. While still a little silent and stoic, Neleus genuinely appriciates the time he spends with Sariel - but especially when they battle. He is a bit of an adrenaline junkie and loves to test his strength and defenses on the battlefield. ' Leitus''' the Manectric - Traveling the footpath under Cycling Road, Sariel found Leitus as an Electrike when one of her errant Pokeballs went bouncing down a slope. He retrieved the red sphere and returned it to her before it could fall into the ocean, sitting patiently and thwapping his tail against the ground as if asking her for further orders. Puzzled, she threw the ball once more in confusion, only for Leitus to bring it back to her once more. Mildly entertained, she gave him a Pokeblock for his efforts and continued along the path - only for Leitus to begin following her at a safe distance away. Sariel pieced together that this Pokemon was obviously domesticated and trained, leading her to wonder if the electric dog had been abandoned by its owner. Not about to ask around, she challenged him to a battle, where the Electrike proved his strength and skill in nearly taking down Neleus. Not one to pass up such a unique potential team member, Sariel captured Leitus and has been with him ever since. His disposition is cheerful if slow-minded, not unlike a house pet. He loves to play fetch and can be a little too friendly at times. Since his evolution into Manectric, his battling prowess has increased considerably, but he's having a hard time adjusting to his new form. ''' Pallas '''the Audino - A Pokemon native to Unova, Sariel first saw Pallas as the pink blob was working in Mossdeep City's Pokemon Center. Piquing a certain interest in her, Sariel offhandedly inquired about her to the Nurse, only to discover that the Pokemon was a victim of psychological trauma and the Mossdeep Pokemon Center offered her a chance to start over. Taking an instant sympathetic and curious eye to her, Sariel visited Pallas often as she trained in Mossdeep in order to defeat the twins Tate and Liza, eventually just asking to buy her outright. A good chunk of cash and paperwork later, Pallas was placed in the care of Sariel, more than happy to explore the world with her new master. Pallas is somewhat timid and doesn't ask to battle very often, as she is prone to certain psychological... "twitches". Other than that, she has a knack for healing and cares very deeply for her master and teammates, often standing by the sidelines and cheering them on. Notes / Fun Facts - Sariel was largely inspired by Touhou Project. Her namesake is derived from the Angel of Death, Sariel, last boss of the Makai route of Highly Responsive to Prayers. Her hair is inspired from both Fujiwara no Mokou from Touhou Project and Mion Sonozaki from Higurashi. - Sariel was originally going to be a reverse-trap and have a more violent and vengeful temprament. - Sariel's blood type is B and her zodiac sign is Cancer. - Sariel's theme would probably be Birthright by Celldweller. Terms of Use If you'd like to use her, please ask me first. I'm usually pretty lax about this kind of stuff - so don't be shy! A description of how/what/where/why you want to use her would be lovely as well (but not required). Category:Submitted characters